1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a host device and a method for testing booting of servers.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, server manufacturers need to perform a booting test to verify quality of servers. The booting test is usually operated manually, which is time and labor consuming. In addition, some devices of the servers, such as CPU and storage system, may be lost or not be detected during the booting test, which may reflect an accuracy of the booting test and further reduce reliability of the servers.